The present invention is directed to an outlet cover assembly for coupling to a surface mounted raceway. More particularly, the invention is directed to a surface mounted raceway assembly having an electrical box and cover assembly mounted on a raceway and enclosing a wiring device.
Surface mounted raceways and recessed raceways are commonly used in buildings for enclosing electrical wires and communication cables. Raceways provide a convenient system for directing cables and wires from a source to the point of use. Preformed raceways are generally manufactured in predetermined lengths and are assembled at the work site.
Raceways often have two or more distinct passages for separating groups of cables and wires. For example, a raceway can include a first passage for electrical power cables and a second passage for telephone lines and other communication cables. The raceways typically include an internal wall to separate the passages and isolate the wires or cables in the passages from each other. A suitable receptacle is usually mounted directly to the raceway for accessing the wires and cables contained in the raceway.
One example of a raceway is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,163 to Dola et al. This patent discloses a raceway having multiple compartments that can be recessed in a wall or other support structure. A receptacle outlet housing is attached directly to the raceway. The receptacle outlet housing is an integral unit having a front wall and a back wall connected by end walls and open sides. The open sides are closed with removable side panels.
Another example of a preformed raceway is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,211 to Bartee. This device includes an electrical duct system for mounting in the floor of a building and includes several longitudinal passages. An access housing is formed in the top of the raceway for supporting electrical outlet devices. A divider is positioned in the housing to divide the interior into different chambers for mounting different electrical outlets.
These prior raceway assemblies are generally effective for housing wires and cables and supporting electrical outlets. However, these devices can be difficult and time consuming to assembly and require numerous components that must be manufactured. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved raceway assembly.
The present invention is directed to an outlet cover assembly for a raceway. More particularly, the invention is directed to a raceway assembly for enclosing various wires and cables and for supporting a wiring device.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly for a raceway where the assembly forms a housing enclosing a wiring device that is mounted on an exterior surface of the raceway.
A further object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly that is simple to assemble and that can be disassembled using commonly available tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly that can be assembled by snapping the components together without the need for special tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover assembly having a base member coupled to a raceway and an outer cover attached to the base for enclosing a wiring device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly for a raceway having a base coupled to the raceway, a cover coupled to the base and a face plate coupled to the base for attaching the cover to the base.
Another object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly having a base that can be ganged with a similar base and coupled to a raceway for forming a multigang electrical box.
Another object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly for a raceway having a base with a bottom wall and a coupling member for coupling the base to the raceway and a spacer for spacing the bottom wall of the base from the raceway.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an outlet cover assembly with a base having a coupling member for coupling the base to a divider in a multichannel raceway.
A further object of the invention is to provide a raceway assembly having a raceway, a base coupled to the raceway for supporting a wiring device, and a cover enclosing the base and wiring device.
The objects of the invention are basically obtained by providing an outlet cover assembly for use with an electrical raceway. The assembly comprises a base having a bottom wall, an open top end, a mounting member for mounting a wiring device to the base, and a first coupling member for coupling the base to the electrical raceway. A removable cover member has a front wall and opposite end walls. The cover member is coupled to the base and forms an enclosure with the base for the wiring device. The front wall of the cover has an opening for the wiring device.
The objects of the invention are further attained by providing an outlet cover assembly for use with an electrical raceway. The assembly comprises a base having a bottom wall, and first and second side walls. The bottom wall has a top face and a bottom face. The base further has at least one first coupling member extending from the bottom face for coupling with the raceway, and at least one second coupling member extending from the top face of the bottom wall. A cover has a front wall and opposite end walls. The end walls have a third coupling member for cooperating with the second coupling member for coupling the cover to the base. The front wall has an opening for the wiring device.
The objects of the invention are also attained by providing an electrical conductor assembly which comprises a raceway having opposite side walls for forming at least one longitudinal channel, and at least one base having a first coupling member removably coupling the base to the raceway. The base further has at least one access opening to the at least one channel in the raceway, a wiring device mounting member, and a second coupling member. A wiring device is coupled to the mounting member. A cover has a front wall, opposite end walls, and a third coupling member for coupling with the second coupling member. The cover is removably coupled to the base. The front wall has an opening for the wiring device.
The objects, advantages, and salient features of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description of the invention and the attached drawings which form a part of this original disclosure.